Master and Commander
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Mars is called into the boss' office. She thinks she's in trouble, but she couldn't be further from the truth. Cyrus/Mars. Mild smut warning.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Master and Commander

**Summary**

Mars is called into the boss' office. She thinks she's in trouble, but she couldn't be further from the truth.

.

Three of the four commanders were sitting on the far end of the dining area in their own private area, helping themselves to a breakfast meal of bacon and eggs which Charon had cooked. Mars had often wondered where the guy was in the early mornings – he wasn't present at meetings at all and he never joined them for breakfast, lunch or dinner. One morning she had decided to investigate and found the guy in his apron, in the kitchen singing a song about his love for a Rotom, whilst he cooked breakfast. She knew there had to be some other reason why Cyrus had hired him.

"Hey Mars, did you want to come to the movies with Saturn and I? The boss has given us a day off and we thought we'd spend a day in Unova," Jupiter asked, glancing up from her plate, giving the younger girl a questioning look.

It was on extremely rare occasions the boss would give his commanders a day off. It only happened when he was in one of his equally rare good moods. She wasn't sure why he'd be in a good mood considering nothing spectacular had happened during the past week. "Sure, what movie did you plan on seeing?"

"Well, I wanted to see _Love and Battles, _but Saturn insists on checking out the first movie of the _Red Fog of Terror_ trilogy," Jupiter explained. "We saw one of my choices last time so I have to see a movie of his choosing this round."

Mars wasn't interested in either of those movies. She wanted to see _Full Metal Cop _instead, but her fellow commanders never listened to Mars' requests simply because she was the youngest in the group. Hanging out with Saturn and Jupiter was a recipe for disaster since they'd be too busy exploring each other rather than watching the actual movie, but it was better than hanging around here with only idiotic grunts to amuse her.

"So, are you going to come?" Saturn asked.

"Yeah, I'll come along."

Jupiter grinned. "Great! I'll let the boss know and we'll head off." She was about to stand up when a grunt approached them. "It's our day off today and that means you don't have to work at all. Why don't you and your friends go and play _Put the Tail on the Donkey _or something equally amusing?" She asked, hands resting on her hips.

The grunt turned to Mars. "The boss wants to see you."

Mars' eyes widened. Oh Arceus. She was in trouble. Whenever the boss got a grunt to deliver a message to a commander it usually meant big trouble. All the grunts in the dining area stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her. Silence. It was unnerving.

"Oh I wonder what she did this time?"

"I hear she screwed up big time at the Valley Windworks."

"Really? I heard she got the job done."

"She still screwed up though."

"Yeah. That's true."

The grunts weren't exactly known for keeping their voices low. Mars pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Stupid grunts. "Why does he want to see me?" she asked, trying to show no fear in her voice and expression.

The grunt shrugged. "I don't know. He just said, 'Send Mars to me now.'"

Typical. "Fine. I'll go and see the boss then." Usually, dropping by the boss' office was exciting because it meant she got to spend a few minutes of quality time with him, even if it was just him giving her orders. It was better than admiring him from a far and daydreaming. But this was no normal meeting. She was in trouble. There would be no pay for her this fortnight. Or perhaps he'd force her to sleep in the Nap Room with the other grunts. She shuddered. That was the cruellest of punishments.

Jupiter gave her a sympathetic look. "Good luck, Mars. Just remember, agree with everything he says. Your punishment will come quicker."

Saturn nodded. "We'll see you when we get back."

Mars drew in a deep breath and made her way to the boss' head office, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her. She was going to be the hot topic of the week. She tried to calm her nerves by whistling a merry tune to herself, but the nerves only grew stronger as she neared his office. Was he going to punish her for her failure at the Valley Windworks? She might've obtained all the energy needed, but she had brought shame to Galactic by losing to a ten year old child.

She approached his office. Taking in another deep breath, she brought her hand to the door and knocked. "Boss? You called for me?"

"You may come in. The door is unlocked."

She turned the knob, pushed the door open and stepped inside. Although it was quite hot today, she felt cold. A chill raced down her spine. Cyrus was standing behind his desk, looking at her with interest. That was alarming. He never looked at anyone like that – usually, his typical look read, 'disobey me, and you die'.

"Come closer."

Mars did as she was told. Cyrus left his desk, wandered over to the door, closed it and locked it. Wait, locked it? He never locked the door during a meeting. He must be really mad with her today. Mars nervously gulped, but tried to put on a brave face anyway. Jupiter's words came back to her. Agree with everything he says.

"If this about the Valley Windworks then I can explain myself. I didn't know what to expect – that brat caught me off guard! I know I'll beat her next time! But you can't be too mad, I got the energy we needed anyway, so it doesn't really matter that I lost because I got the job done!" Mars blurted out, unable to stop herself in time.

Cyrus turned away from the door and moved closer. Much to close for comfort. Usually, he kept his distance, but now he was standing at least a metre away from her. She trembled. He reached out a hand, cupped her chin and tilted it upwards, almost causing Mars to collapse. He must be in a very good mood today for he never touched anyone.

"I see fear in your eyes. Why are you scared?" he demanded.

"I'm not frightened," she lied.

"And now you are lying. You don't have to lie to me."

He was certainly acting quite strange today. Perhaps Charon had drugged him somehow? She wasn't quite sure how to respond so she stood there in silence. Remember what Jupiter told you, agree with everything he says and your punishment will be swift, she scolded herself. "Um, so what is the problem, boss?"

He pulled his hand away and Mars couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. She had often dreamt that he would touch her in such ways that sent pleasurable feelings throughout her body. "It has come to my attention that I am not treating my staff correctly. Charon informed me that a good leader must reward his or her staff for their efforts otherwise they will become disloyal." His eyes bore into hers. "Have I been mistreating you?"

"You never celebrate my birthday," Mars said slowly. "It was my twenty first birthday last weekend and you didn't say anything." She sighed. "But it's fine. I'm used to it now. Jupiter and Saturn said happy birthday to me."

He frowned. "I will make an effort to remember your birthday in the future. Is there anything else?"

There were a lot of things actually now that he had brought it up. "You never thank me for anything," she accused, well aware she was treading on dangerous waters now, but her mouth would not stop talking. "I put my life at risk everyday to make you happy and you never repay me in kind!" she stammered. "I'm always the first to go on dangerous missions! You spend more time with the other commanders than with me!" Now she sounded like petulant child, but she no longer cared.

He was studying her, like a hawk. "Would it make you happy if I spent more time with you?"

"Yes boss," she said.

"How would you like to be rewarded then, commander?"

She almost fell over from the shock of his question. What a strange thing to ask. She could think of many ways he could reward her, but he'd never do anything like that since he seemed to hate everything. "Why do you even care? You never cared before," she pointed out.

"Happy staff members work efficiently," he said, shrugging. "I do not want unhappy staff making a mess of my plans. Does that answer your question?"

Not really, but it was all she was going to get out of him. "Yes, boss."

"You can call me Cyrus, Mars. There will be need for formalities when it's just the two of us."

He was starting to creep her out (which was pretty hard to achieve considering she wasn't freaked out by much). Just what exactly was the point of this meeting anyway? Cyrus took another step towards her, and she took several back until she hit his table. "Um, boss?" She moved her hand over his desk, searching for something to protect herself with. The boss wasn't in the right frame of mind today. She wished she was receiving one of his infamous lectures because she was familiar with them. This on the other hand was too much to handle.

"We've been through this. Call me Cyrus."

"Erm, okay… Cy-Cyrus," she managed to squeak his name out. It felt so foreign to her since she was used to referring him to as boss. "What… what do you want from me?" Showing emotion in front of him was never a good idea since he hated so much (Arceus knows why since emotion was the very thing that motivated him), but she couldn't push away the feeling of fear.

He drew closer still, eyes never leaving her face. "I want to reward you for your loyalty. The other commanders have begun to express doubt in my ability, but you remain loyal to my cause. What is it that you want, Mars?"

Mars was definitely going to have to talk to Charon later to ensure he didn't drug the boss somehow. She wouldn't be surprised if he had though considering the old guy didn't admire him that much. "I... uh… don't need anything from you. I'm happy with what I have." Her words were lies of course. What she wanted _was _him.

"You're lying again."

For someone who claimed not to feel anything, he surely was an expert in picking up the feelings of others. She continued moving her hand around the table again, stopping when her fingers brushed up against a pen. It wasn't much, but it was something. Her fingers curled around it, preparing to strike against him if needed. He wasn't thinking straight.

He rested a hand on hers, preventing her from striking at him. She glanced down then moved her eyes up locking on his eyes trying to understand what was going on here. "I've heard an interesting rumour about you, Mars. There is talk that you are interested in me. Is this true?" His usual cold blue eyes seemed alive which was unsettling to Mars.

She shook her head. "N-no."

"The stutter in your tone suggests you are lying." He forced her down with his weight onto the surface of his desk, so that her back was lying across it. She yelped, taken by surprise by the sudden action. This was exactly how she imagined him to be in her head, but now that it was actually happening, she felt afraid.

He grasped her wrists, pinning her arms above her head, his gaze never faltering, as he climbed on top of her. "What are you…"

"Do you know that you've been on my mind almost every moment since your stay at the Valley Windworks? I can't get you out of my head. I believe this is the only way I can." He brought a hand to her red locks, tracing his fingers through, brushing it back away from her eyes. "Don't tell you don't want this because I know you do," he whispered into her right ear.

Mars thought about kicking him, but she wasn't in the best of positions to attempt such an action. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly against him, then lowered his head to her neck and kissed the skin with wild passion. It was so unlike him – but then again, he had repressed this part of himself for so long it was bound to take control when it had the chance.

A moan escaped her throat. His fingers trailed down her sides, stroking over hips, only to find their way up again to cup her breasts. He tore apart her dress, exposing her chest. His gaze lingered on her exposed skin for a few moments. "How do you want it, Mars?"

His question caught her off guard. In her dreams, she was the one on top, dominating him, but somehow that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Her mind was still struggling to grasp what was happening to her. Surely, this had to be some dream of hers, right? If it was a dream then she was going to make it a good one. "I want you to be on top."

He smirked, obviously satisfied with that choice, and started undressing himself. Once he was done, he propped himself up and studied her physique for a few moments. Mars dared herself to raise a hand, and run her fingers through his hair, like she did in her fantasies. He didn't even flinch when she did. "You said you wanted me to ride you?" He smirked down at her again.

She grinned. "Yes, be my stallion!"

He grasped her legs and pulled her up, sliding his bulging hardness into her. She arched her back, gasping loudly, squeezing her eyes shut. He reached for her fingers, taking her hands in his as be began to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper into her. His movements become more urgent, his breath faster and shallower. She could feel his heart pounding and was sure hers was as well.

He embraced tightly, feasting on her nipples while he continued to grind into her. She brought her hands to his back and clawed at the flesh, no longer unable to sit still. He managed to suppress a moan, as his body tensed. Gasping, he props himself up, pearls of sweat covering his forehead. He glanced down at her, his eyes full of lust, as he continued to thrust away into her, making her breasts bounce.

He closes his eyes. This time, he's unable to stop a groan from escaping him. Mars released one of her own, moaning his name, as warm liquid entered her. His movements did not slow though, and he continues driving his hard shaft into her. It seemed like forever had passed when he finally stopped thrusting into her. He propped himself up and looked down at her, panting. "Do you feel sufficiently rewarded?"

She certainly did. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"You shouldn't underestimate me."

He climbed off her and dressed himself up again. Mars couldn't help but feel disappointed. Would they go back to their usual relationship now? Had nothing changed between them? Would he pretend she was nothing to him? She bit her bottom lip. "What happens now?" She rolled off his table and put her clothes back on, clutching the upper half of her dress to hold it together, since he had ripped it. "The grunts and the commanders are going to talk, you know."

"Let them talk."

She looked down at his table. "What are you going to do about the table since you know…" Heat flooded her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was blushing now, but every time she looked at a table she'd think of this moment.

"I will worry about the table. You clean yourself up and you will enjoy your day off with your fellow commanders."

She frowned. That was it? It seemed like he had already forgotten about it and moved on. She tried to think of words to say, but nothing came to mind. "All right then…" Asking him for a replacement dress faded from her mind. Besides, he wouldn't have any dresses in his room anyway. She started heading towards the door when he called out to her.

"Commander."

Mars turned around. "Yes, Cyrus?"

"Next time I want you to take command. You may leave."

Her blush deepened. She was about to exit the room when Charon suddenly burst through the doors, carrying a laptop under his arm, looking like he had just won a lottery ticket. "And that's a wrap." Charon wondered over to Cyrus' desk and picked up what looked to be a black stapler. He put in his pocket.

"That's a wrap?" Mars repeated. What did he mean by that? Had he… _No. _"Did you… capture that on film?" she said slowly, clenching her fingers into fists.

Charon smirked. "I've got it all on camera thanks to my latest stapler camera invention." He pulled it out and dangled it in front of her face. Mars didn't think her face could burn any hotter. Right now she felt like she had been caught on fire.

"Charon…" Cyrus started, turning around from his position, his eyes dark. Mars could literally feel the hatred emanating from him. If she hadn't just been screwing with him, she would've run in the opposite direction. "What is this meaning of this?"

"You're never nice to me. You always make me cook and do your dirty work, Cyrus. But no more! You will treat me nicely from now on otherwise I will play this on the big screen on Friday night. You will never be taken seriously again," the old man threatened. Mars felt so repulsed by the man, she was surprised she managed to keep from vomiting. Charon had probably been getting off to their… moment together.

"Give me the stapler…the camera… or whatever it is you call it," Cyrus demanded.

Charon shook his head. "Nope, it's mine. You can destroy this one, but I've got copies of it," he boasted. Cyrus was certainly expressing a lot of emotions today – calm, relaxed, lust, desire, hunger to anger and annoyance. Mars just wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. Charon had watched them indulge in carnal behaviour.

The silence was frightening, but unfortunately, for Cyrus' sake, there was not a damn thing he could do. Charon was too smart to allow anything bad happen to his copies. "You're blackmailing me."

"You could say that, yes. You can't have me killed either because the camera will be passed onto someone else." Charon was enjoying this. He had complete control of the situation now. "You must be nice to me from now on otherwise I will share this with the world. I might send it to the Sinnoh League people first."

Cyrus actually paled. If Mars wasn't involved in the situation herself, she would've laughed. "Fine."

"Always a pleasure talking with you, _Master Cyrus_." He chuckled at the title and exited.

"You think he'll keep his word?" Mars asked.

She could already see him coming up with ideas to get back at Charon in his mind. "I will find a way to keep him silent. Do not worry, commander, you are not at any risk of being exposed." She nodded. "Now… I want you back here same time next week. I have a task for you to perform."

Mars suspected that task involved making him feel good. Not that she minded of course since she had a massive girl boner for him anyway. She exited the room and made her way to the commander's bathroom to clean herself up like he had ordered her to. Next time, she was going to be the one in control.

.

I believe this is the first ever Cyrus/Mars mild smut story to grace ! I may write more in the future because Galactic deserves love as well. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
